Tenerife Sea
by AmyDiNozzo
Summary: /!\ SPOILERS 4X04 /!\ " Mais elle vous jure qu'elle essaie de se retenir, de lui lancer un regard noir, mais bon sang ce que c'est dur quand il la dévisage comme ça. Comme si elle était la chose la plus importante au monde. Et ça fait bizarre ça, quand on n'a pas l'habitude. (Et elle a très égoïstement envie de s'y habituer.) "


**Bien le bonjour mes amis, ça fait un bon bout de temps hein... Pour ma défense, la rentrée ne m'a pas épargnée, et j'ai eu un petit gros problème d'inspiration. Malgré tout, me revoilà avec une song fic, avec la magnifique chanson d'Ed Sheeran Tenerife Sea. J'espère que ça vous plaira, ça reprend le captain swan date. (à ce sujet i am bloody dead theres no recovery from dis) **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**"I admit,**  
**I was afraid**  
**to love.**  
**Not just love,**  
**but to love her.**  
**For she was a stunning**  
**mystery. She carried things**  
**deep inside her that no one**  
**has yet to understand,**  
**and I,**  
**I was afraid to fail,**  
**like the others.**

**She was the ocean**  
**and i was just a boy**  
**who loved the waves**  
**but was completely**  
**terrified to**  
**swim."**  
**― Testy McTesterson**

* * *

You look so wonderful in your dress  
I love your hair like that  
The way it falls on the side of your neck  
Down your shoulders and back

Trois coups résonnent contre la porte d'entrée, et elle se surprend à inspirer une profonde bouffée d'air dans l'intention ferme de calmer un cœur semblant à deux doigts de jaillir de sa poitrine.

L'instant suivant, elle ouvre avec détermination la porte, se sermonnant mentalement,_ c'est Killian, tout ira bien_, et puis elle a le malheur de poser ses yeux sur lui, et dieu du ciel le temps se fige.

Elle est presque certaine qu'on pourrait la confondre avec un poisson, là tout de suite, avec cette foutue bouche qui ne veut pas se refermer et ses yeux écarquillés.

Bon sang. Il est sublime.

Elle ne trouve pas d'autres mots alors qu'elle dévisage sa nouvelle tenue, ses vêtements modernes, _tu pourrais faire partie de quelque chose_, ce cuir noir tranchant avec la douceur de ses iris bleus, terriblement timides et emplies d'une tendresse qui lui retourne le cœur.

Et puis il l'achève, de quelques mots, mais elle ne peut pas se battre contre ça, contre son palpitant qui s'affole à sa vue, contre cette stupide affection qu'elle ne peut ignorer dans ses prunelles océan, contre ce sourire qu'elle ne peut retenir ( et dieu sait qu'elle essaie pourtant, mais ça lui chatouille la commissure des lèvres et elleest_ faible_ ).

-Tu es magnifique.

Et l'émotion la submerge alors qu'elle s'emmêle les pinceaux :

-Et toi tu es...

Elle cherche ses mots, mais il n'y pas sûrement pas de mots pour décrire la vision diabolique qui lui sourit malicieusement.

Il la coupe.

-Je sais.

Et ça remonte dans sa gorge, ce bonheur, l'instant présent, alors qu'elle réprime un léger rire.

Idiot.

(Son idiot.)

We are surrounded by all of these lies  
And people who talk too much  
You got the kind of look in your eyes  
As if no one knows anything but us

Ils pénètrent dans le restaurant italien, elle _adore_ la gastronomie italienne, sa main gauche dans le creux de ses reins diffusant une chaleur réconfortante.

Sa main gauche.

Elle est infiniment heureuse pour lui, évidement, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser à ses propres mots il y a quelques mois : « et qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? J'ai de la magie et il n'a qu'une main ! »

Et alors c'est une foutue boule de culpabilité qui s'accapare sa gorge, et la presse.

Mais elle croise son regard, et elle voit comme il scintille, et puisqu'il est si heureux, alors elle ne peut qu'être heureuse pour lui.

-La seule fois où je t'ai vue à un rendez-vous, c'était avec un singe volant, alors je me suis dit que je devais le surpasser.

Quel idiot mon dieu, quel idiot.

Et elle rit, elle aussi.

Mais elle vous jure qu'elle essaie de se retenir, de lui lancer un regard noir, mais bon sang ce que c'est dur quand il la dévisage comme ça.

Comme si elle était la chose la plus importante au monde. Et ça fait bizarre _ça_, quand on n'a pas l'habitude.

(Et elle a très égoïstement envie de s'y habituer.)

-Et bien étant donné qu'il m'a demandée en mariage ce soir-là, il a placé la barre assez haute.

Elle rentre dans son jeu. _Emma_, marmonne une voix accusatrice dans son esprit.

-Il a aussi essayé de te tuer.

_Point taken. _

Le souvenir pourrait être douloureux mais ça semble tellement loin alors qu'il glisse ses mains dans les siennes, entremêlant leurs doigts avec une infinie douceur, et ça sonne si juste, et cette chaleur au creux de son être ne fait que grandir, et il y a ces stupides papillons volant à leur gré dans son ventre.

Mais arrêtez bon sang, on essaie de ne pas avoir l'air si attachée que ça au grand idiot en face.

Should this be the last thing I see  
I want you to know it's enough for me  
'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need

I'm so in love, so in love  
So in love, so in love

You look so beautiful in this light  
Your silhouette over me  
The way it brings out the blue in your eyes  
Is the Tenerife Sea

Il l'a ramené à bon port, sa veste sur les épaules, _je ne peux pas prendre le risque de te rendre à Charming avec un rhume love,_ et elle sait que c'est faux, du moins la partie où il a peur de son père. Il tente tout simplement, lui aussi, d'avoir moins l'air d'un adolescent face à sa première petite amie.

(C'est terriblement adorable.)

Et alors ils se tiennent face à face, sur son palier, et ses parents pourraient bien ouvrir la porte et les surprendre, mais où serait le piquant si ce n'était pas le cas ?

-Je suis désolé pour ma réaction tout à l'heure.

Elle cesse de respirer un court instant, le cœur au bord des yeux.

Et ça déborde là dedans, ça déborde.

-Hey...

Sa voix est douce, rassurante, et il y résonne un amoureux « je suis là ».

(Non bien sûr elle n'est pas amoureuse de lui.)

D'un geste éphémère, elle pose ses mains sur ses épaules et trace le dessin de ses muscles sous sa chemise avec une délicatesse teintée de désir tandis qu'elle murmure à demie-voix :

-Tout va bien Killian.

Ses doigts effleurent sa peau avant de se glisser contre la douceur de sa paume, noués à leurs consœurs.

Et elle lui sourit, et il y a cet éclat dans ses yeux, cet éclat qui se reflète dans la mer calme de son regard.

Et puis elle ne peut s'empêcher de faire de l'humour sur le fait qu'elle aurait fort bien envie d'avoir accès à un peu plus de peau que ses mains, même si on peut déjà faire tellement de chose avec des mains.

Faire de l'humour pour cacher le fait qu'elle est légèrement frustrée, la princesse d'un soir.

(Il n'avait pas qu'à être si séduisant aussi, c'est injuste. )

-Voudrais-tu passer une nouvelle soirée en ma compagnie ?

Il l'a murmuré, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne dise non.

Elle s'humecte les lèvres, un sourire taquin aux lèvres, ses yeux criant l'affirmatif, laisse s'écouler un court instant. Elle le torture.

(Elle aime ça.)

Et elle se penche vers ses lèvres.

Il la rencontre à mi-chemin, et leurs mains se quittent pour retrouver la chaleur du corps de l'autre qu'ils devinent à peine à travers tout ce cuir.

Leurs langues se rencontrent avec passion tandis qu'il la presse un peu contre lui, ses courbes épousant son corps masculin.

C'est enivrant, délicieux et très certainement illégal de se sentir aussi bien avec quelqu'un.

Il a cette foutue odeur si masculine et ses lèvres ont encore le goût frais du fraisier qu'ils ont dégusté en dessert.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de glisser une main dans ses cheveux, caressant très doucement sa joue au passage.

Il relâche après quelques secondes ses lèvres, et elle met quelques secondes à redescendre sur Terre, le cœur adorablement empourpré.

Tout comme ses joues sûrement alors qu'elle presse encore un peu, rien qu'un peu, son nez contre la chaleur de sa joue, et elle n'y peut rien si c'en est addictif cette histoire.

Elle inspire une profonde bouffée d'air en lui tournant le dos, les lèvres toujours aussi étirées, ses paupières abaissées.

Remet-toi bon sang, Emma.

Et puis elle se retourne une dernière fois l'idiote, et elle susurre dans cette nuit noire :

-Bonne nuit Killian.

And all of the voices surrounding us here  
They just fade out when you take a breath  
Just say the word and I will disappear  
Into the wilderness

Should this be the last thing I see  
I want you to know it's enough for me  
'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need

I'm so in love, so in love  
So in love, so in love

Lumière, darling  
Lumière over me

La porte se referme sur la jeune femme, et c'est terrible alors comme le sourire du pirate fane, emporté par la noirceur de son cœur.

C'est une vague qui emporte un naufragé, un naufragé se retenant avec le peu de forces qu'il lui reste à une branche, une vague qui n'a pas le moindre peine à l'y décrocher alors que lui espère encore.

Et cette sensation terrible l'étreint, il n'est pas assez bon sang, il ne sera jamais assez pour elle.

Des larmes viennent lui brûler la rétine alors qu'il reste face à cette porte fermée, sa main gauche fermement maintenue par sa jumelle.

Non il ne peut pas revenir en arrière, même pour être « complet », il ne peut pas la perdre maintenant en devenant (redevenant) un homme dont elle n'est pas amoureuse.

Elle mérite mieux que ta noirceur Killian, elle mérite tellement mieux qu'un pauvre pirate bouffé de l'intérieur par ses démons.

Un sourire d'une infinie détresse étire un misérable instant ses traits, sorte d'appel au secours silencieux.

Il l'aime bien trop.

Should this be the last thing I see  
I want you to know it's enough for me  
'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need

I'm so in love, so in love  
So in love, love, love, love,  
So in love

You look so wonderful in your dress  
I love your hair like that  
And in a moment I knew you, Beth

Elle referme la porte derrière elle, le souffle court, les joues roses, le cœur au bord des yeux, une sensation euphorique dans la poitrine.

C'est dans son sourire, et dans l'éclat de ses deux iris océan à l'instant où leur regard se croisent.

C'est aussi dans la chaleur de ses deux mains autour de son frêle corps, et la douceur de son manteau sur ses épaules, parce que décidément il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'elle n'attrape mal. _Gentleman. _

Et puis cette flamme qui grandit au fond d'elle, très petite au début, très discrète, à peine perceptible, et il y a là-dedans le fait qu'elle ne veut pas s'en rendre compte, jusqu'au jour où elle est consumée de l'intérieur. Jusqu'au jour où l'ignorer devient plus dur que de se l'admettre.

C'est aussi peut être ce battement de cœur un peu plus rapide alors qu'elle l'aperçoit, il est beau et sûrement un peu trop pour son bien.

C'est toute l'affection qu'elle lit dans son regard, la tendresse accompagnant chacun de ses gestes, et puis la passion aussi, c'est important, cette tension entre eux, électrique. Dangereuse et si fascinante.

C'est cette bouche dont elle voudrait découvrir chaque secret, et puis ce souffle contre son visage qu'elle voudrait tout au creux de son cou.

Et puis cette manie qu'il a de la faire sourire pour rien, ce stupide sourire qui lui chatouille les lèvres et elle ne peut que s'y soumettre, elle ne peut que le laisser gagner. _Une bataille mais certainement pas la guerre._

C'est sûrement aussi cette épaule contre laquelle elle peut toujours s'appuyer, et puis cette ombre qui suit chacun de ses pas, compagnon fidèle et rassurant.

Emma Swan inspire une profonde bouffée d'air, se retenant à la porte en bois derrière elle, et tente de calmer les battements anarchiques de son cœur.

Et alors qu'elle se mord les lèvres, elle sait.

Bon sang.

Elle est tombée amoureuse.


End file.
